<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harm Reduction by BornToLose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786256">Harm Reduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose'>BornToLose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hanoi Rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You stop Razzle from going to get more booze with Vince Neil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas "Razzle" Dingley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harm Reduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Razzle is joking around with you on his lap when someone starts complaining that they're out of beer. "I'm gonna get more booze," Vince Neil, the host of this party, announces, car keys in his hand.</p><p>"I'm coming with you," Razzle calls and starts to lift you off of him.</p><p>They are both obviously drunk and you don't really trust Vince, even less with driving under the influence of alcohol and least of all with your equally intoxicated boyfriend in the passenger seat. "Please don't do this, Razzle."</p><p>"Yeah, let's just stay here. It won't take him long till he's back, it's only three blocks away," Andy agrees.</p><p>Razzle sits down on the couch again and pouts. "C'mon, you guys aren't fun!"</p><p>"Believe me, I can show you some fun later," you wink, playing with his hair.</p><p>He grins and pulls you back on his lap. "You convinced me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>